Desperately Wanting
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: It was a kiss, a stupid kiss and now Nick's life is all jumbled.  The first chapter if Nurt friendship, but the goes to Niff/Neff...  Flangsty! Labled as a WIP, but it's up to you to decide!  Suck at summaries! :/ :3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'll mark this as a WIP, unless I get reviews suggesting I don't continue it! This was a recent friend who encouraged me to do this, you know who you are! They wanted fluff; I'm not good at fluff… That one story wasn't good…_

_Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing Fan Fiction if I owned Glee and all recognizable products?_

_I'm relatively new to Neff/Niff so don't flame please! All cooked up in my brain at 1:30 AM, so it may be horrible!_

_Words: 1,082_

_Rating: T _

_Warnings: Neff/Niff SLASH, implied underage drinking, language, and flangst!_

It was a _stupid_ dare, at a _stupid_ party, filled with _stupid_ alcohol.

Nick was average. Not an amazing singer, but good, and not a bad dancer, but ok. He didn't know why he consented to the party in the first place. I mean honestly, who parties over a _loss_, anyway? But in the end he did. He went to the _stupid_ party, (who the_ hell_ invited the New Directions? And where the fuck was Blaine? It was his _stupid_ going away party!) and got _stupid _wasted, and played _stupid _'Truth or Dare.' That was Friday, it was now Sunday and Nick was beyond confused.

He had _kissed _his best friend, and it felt better than _good. _He thought he was straight, but lately he's been finding himself staring at guys-no, one guy in particular. Jeff was, in simple terms, _hot._ He had platinum blonde hair, styled in a way that made Nick drool just at the thought, eyes a complex shade of green/brown that would take hours to decipher, and lips,_ oh god those lips_, that were rose petal smooth and tasted like fucking starburst and Red Vines. He groaned in frustration as the scene and the horrifying morning after flashed through his mind, again.

_A loud snort erupted from the majority of the Warblers when Nick's dare was given by Cameron._

"_I dare you to…kiss Jeff, on the lips." He slurred, a sloppy grin covering his face. Nick blushed, 'Did he know? How could _Cameron_ know?' A small chuckle left Jeff's lips,_

"_Come on Nicky, or do you not like me?" Jeff pouted, the expression nearly killing Nick._

_Nick plastered a grin on his face and leaned in to kiss Jeff. He meant for it to be just a peck, but he couldn't stop. Jeff wasn't resisting, so it was ok, right? So he deepened the kiss. He was so absorbed in this kiss, that he didn't realize the wolf whistles from the guys, or the loud_

"_WANKY!" shouted by Santana. It was when Jeff groaned and pulled him on to the floor, his soft, pale hands holding Nick's head to him. They both shifted and, reluctantly, pulled apart gasping for breath. Jeff laughed and Nick's heart broke. 'He thought it was funny?' Nick corrected his position on the floor and jumped up, gagging slightly at the sudden nauseas feeling, and ran out of the room. He had to get away._

_He ignored Jeff's amused "Nicky!" that followed behind him, and he _ran_. He thought no one followed, or didn't follow him this far. He was in the small are that separated the east wing and west wing when he slid down the wall, gut wrenching sobs wracking his body. He heard soft footsteps but didn't look up, he didn't want to talk._

"_Nick?" Kurt's high voice came from right next to me. All I did was whimper helplessly. Kurt wordlessly wrapped me in his surprisingly toned arms._

"_I know it hurts, Nick, I _know_ Nick. Don't bottle it up. Cry, shout, kick, scream, or hit me if you need to, just _don't_ bottle it up, it just hurts more. I know you want to curl in a ball and mope. But it doesn't help. Ok?" Kurt spoke softly rocking Nick back and forth._

_Nick sniffed and swallowed. He lifted his head to look at Kurt accusingly, whose eyes were bloodshot, and his nose red._

"_When did something like this ever happen to you Kurt? When did you ever kiss the person you've loved since you met, only to have them lau-laugh at you?" Nick growled and Kurt winced, but took it._

"_It's not the same, but something happened at Rachel's party last year. We were playing spin the bottle and Rachel just _had_ to have the bottle land on Blaine. They, um, they kissed, heatedly, and um, Blaine went out on a, um, date with her… Th-this was like two weeks after I practically told him I loved him after the _GAP_ attack. Then he wanted me to be happy for him, but _God_ Nick, it fucking killed me." Kurt explained and Nick winced, not only at Kurt's word choice towards the end, but for making Kurt go through that again. _

"_Kurt? Does, does it get better?" Nick asked so brokenly that Kurt's heart broke._

"_I don't know. I still hold a bit of resentment towards Blaine, he took it too far when he compared me to Karofsky. I don't know if or when it'll get better for you Nick." Kurt said honestly, tears streaming freely down his porcelain cheeks. They sat in companionable silence as they just thought until about four am when Kurt realized Nick was asleep. He sighed and gently picked up Nick and carefully carried him back to their dorm._

_Three hours later Kurt jolted awake from a distressed shout from across the room. His head whipped to the source almost comically and scrambled out of bed upon recognizing Nick in the throes of a nightmare. He rushed to his side and gently shook Nick awake, trying not to startle him. He realized, too late, that it wasn't the best approach as a lightly tanned fist collided perfectly, and painfully, with his nose. He grunted and fell to the ground, his head connecting with the metal bed frame, causing Kurt to see stars. At this point Nick was alert and staring horrified at Kurt._

"_Oh shit, Kurt!" Nick shouted and jolted off the bed and ran to Kurt's side. "Oh God, I have to call Blaine. Kurt stay awake ok? Please forgive me I'm sorry."_

_Kurt was so dazed all he heard was "Blaine, awake, and sorry," which meant no sense to him. Kurt assumed Nick was on the phone judging by the hushed voices. A minute later there was a harsh know on the door, causing a hammer to beat into his skull. He turned his head, instantly regretting it, to see Jeff and Blaine standing anxiously in the door. Nick took one look at Jeff and ran down the hallway. The two other boys were stunned, momentarily forgetting about Kurt. Just then however, Kurt's stomach rebelled and he heaved on to the beige carpet._

Nick groaned as he remembered that now Blaine hated him for breaking Kurt's nose, _and_ giving him a concussion. He was just thinking about how to apologize, when someone knocked on his door. He grumbled and opened the door to gasp at the figure standing outside it.

"Jeff?"

**A/N: And I'll just leave it there to decide! **

**NCIS FANS- Please vote in my poll! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeff?" Nick squeaked, seeing the tall teenager leaning casually on the doorway.

"Nick? Can I come in? I think we need to talk in a more private venue than the dorm hallway." Jeff said, a sad smirk adorning his pale face. The smirk instantly faded as he saw Nick's face.

Nick just stood there with a horrified expression on his face, his hands were shaking and his skin was pale.

"Nicky? Oh my God Nicky, what's wrong?" Jeff said, hugging Nick and pushing them in to the dorm, locking the door behind him. He felt two shaking hands push on his chest and he looked down. He was still hugging Nick. He dropped his hands like they were on fire and took a step back.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Jeff repeated hesitantly.

"That fucking party, the morning after, everything!" Nick's voice trembled as tears dripped on his chin. Jeff took the step forward and gently used his thumbs to wipe of the crystal tears. He wrapped his arms around Nick shoulders and whispered nonsense words while awkwardly rub Nick's back. Nick took a shuddering breath and let it go in a broken sob.

"Nick, just talk to me, _please_, what's wrong? I need to know so I can fix it, you're like my brother!" Jeff was trying his hardest not to cry, so he didn't notice when Nick's shoulders jumped with another ground-shaking sob when he said '_brother'_. He did notice though, when the sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups, then stopped all together about a half hour later. Jeff moved them to a chair 20 minutes ago and Nick was still attached to his neck, his grip now lax. Jeff looked down at Nick and studied his face.

Nick's eyes were closed, his forehead crinkled in a look that almost mirrored concentration, and his mouth parted softly as soft snores came through his lips. Jeff's small smirk faded as he looked further and saw dried tear tracks and he wondered what made his _friend-that-was-kind-of-more-than-a-friend_ brake down so severely. He shifted as the dead weight was getting to him. He put one hand under his knees and the under his shoulders as he lifted Nick off the chair. He stopped as Nick shifted and tightened his hold on Jeff's neck, burying his head in the crook of Jeff's neck and muttering nonsense words. Jeff sighed in relief and walked the four and a half steps to Nick's bed and climbed in, adjusting the teenage clinging to him so he was in a comfortable looking position. He covered Nick up with the navy blue Dalton comforter before reaching for his phone. He quickly composed a text to Blaine and put his phone on the opposite side of him from Nick.

_To Blaine: How's Kurt doing bddy?_

His phone buzzed less than a minute later and he unlocked it.

_From Blaine: Bttr, says his head hurts like a…well cant say tht word! Where r u? _

He knew Nick was guilty, so it shouldn't be too bad to say where he _actually_ was, right?

_To Blaine: Nick's rm… he's really srry bout yesterday. Kinda broke dwn…_

_Ur 2 dapper! c[-: _

He added as an afterthought.

_From Blaine: He bttr b… he hurt Kurt… heehee tht rhymed in a depressin way!_

_Awww but u all 3 th dapper! (:_

Jeff chuckled at the end statement, and looked over to Nick who just let out a loud snort. He was broken out of his trance as his phone buzzed again.

_From Blaine: Wait he broke dwn? Wat happened? OMG, was he hurt? Kurt's fine he shouldnt b breakin dwn bcuz… o no_

Jeff frowned, 'Oh no' _what?_

_To Blaine: Clm dwn dude… _

_He wsnt hurt_

_Idk wat happened_

_O no…wat?_

Jeff sent the text, and anxiously waited for the reply. It was just a couple minutes later, why so long he didn't know. Blaine was always glued to his phone, and his thumbs moved at practically lightning speed.

_From Blaine: It's not my place to tell if he hasn't told you. It's personal for him, and if he needs the time, give it to him._

The text worried Jeff, Blaine never _ever_ texted using the right grammar, spelling, and punctuation, much to Kurt's despair.

_To Blaine: Is it bad? OMG is he sick? Blaine tell me! Idek wat id do if he was sick… Gosh I wouldnt b able live!_

He knew it sounded over-dramatic, but it was true. He wasn't sure in what way he liked Nick, but he knew it was more than friendly.

He looked at his phone and gasped at the three words written on the screen, which unconsciously he knew to be true

_From Blaine: U love him._

He didn't know what to reply back so he locked his phone and sat up slowly, gently positioning Nick on the spot he was just sitting. He thought about it and smiled as he came to the realization that Blaine _was_ right.

He loved Nick's goofy smile.

He loved Nick's warm brown eyes.

He loved Nick's laugh.

But most of all, he loved Nick.

When he came to that realization, he gently got out of the bed and made his way across the room, opening the door and closing it gently. The second the door was closed, he raced down the hallway to the Warblers rehearsal room, he didn't know how to actually _say _he loved Nick, but he knew the _perfect _song, as cheesy as it sounds.

He checked the lyrics on his phone, and perfected them. Then he sent a text to Blaine.

_To Blaine: Meet me in the Warbler room ASAP…_

_Bring guitar plz_

He turned the final corner and made sure the room was empty. He quickly shooed off the two kids in the room and waited for Blaine. He waltzed in to the room with a confused expression on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to learn a song quickly for me, I'm using it to tell Nick."

(Page Break!)

Nick woke up and hour later to the annoying ringing of his phone in his pocket. He groaned and answered.

"What?"

"_Can you meet me in the Warblers room?" _ Jeff's voice sounded anxious so he reluctantly agreed. He looked at his reflection and groaned again. _Ugh_. He quickly washed his face and left the room, running at full speed to meet Jeff.

(Page Break!)

"What was so urgent?" He asked.

"Just sit, please?" He complied and soon Blaine (why didn't he notice Blaine before?) was playing the chords to a song that sounded old.

_Well, I know it's kind of late  
>I hope I didn't wake you<br>But what I got to say can't wait  
>I know you'd understand<br>Every time I tried to tell you  
>The words just came out wrong<br>So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
>But every time I'm near you<br>I just run out of things to say  
>I know you'd understand<br>Every time I tried to tell you  
>The words just came out wrong<br>So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Every time the time was right  
>All the words just came out wrong<br>So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
>I hope I didn't wake you<br>But there's something that I just got to say  
>I know you'd understand<br>Every time I tried to tell you  
>The words just came out wrong<br>So I"ll have to say I love you ina a song_

By the end of the song Nick was crying and Jeff was looking at him nervously. Nick chuckled and walked towards Jeff, sighed, and kissed him like it was to save his own life.

_**A/N: Hoped ya liked it! **_

_**I don't own glee or any recognizable products!**_

_**Read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is my final chapter! It is remarkably short…Sorry guys :/ But if you want more Niff, and a strongly centered Klaine fic, check out my collab Yellow, under the penname Niff-n-Klaine!**_

_One Week later_

Jeff the Warbler strode in the rehearsal room next to his boyfriend, Nick the Warbler.

"Nicky I really think we should get you a solo! I mean you'd be like perfect on Billy Joel… Or Aladdin!" He announced excitedly.

"Really Jeff? Aladdin?" Smiling softly Nick pulled Jeff in for a tight hug, kissing his lips softly. He pulled away and immediately spotted Blaine. "Jeffy, I'm going to go apologize to Kurt and Blaine. I'll be right back, promise."

Jeff whined and let go of Nick's hand, slinking off to a nearby couch.

(AHHHHHHHGAYPIRATE)

Nick walked up to Blaine and tentatively tapped him on the shoulder.

"B-Blaine? Kurt?" He asked softly. He flinched when he saw Blaine visibly tighten his hold on Kurt.

"What do you want, Nick?" Blaine said shortly.

'_Well he's still obviously upset…'_

"I just wanted to apologize to you… And Kurt. I am so sorry about what happened last week. I-I was just so _hurt_ after what happened at the party, then the nightmare… I'm really sorry…" Nick mumbled towards the end. A second later he was surprised by a pair of arms engulfing him.

"I never blamed you Nick… I know you were probably _terrified_ after that nightmare; I shouldn't have tried to wake you like that, for that I am so sorry. Remember, I know what you were going through. There is no reason to be resentful towards you. And plus, I'm perfectly fine!" By the end of Kurt's little speech, Nick was crying again.

"Tha-that means a lot Kurt… thank you." Nick said swallowing and looking at Blaine.

Blaine's features were softened, but still held a look that made Nick feel uncomfortable. Nick put on an expression that hopefully made him look apologetic and stared straight in to Blaine's eyes. After just a couple of seconds of looking in to Blaine's eyes he saw Blaine resign, and walk over to Nick.

"I can't stay mad at you Nicky… You're like a little brother to me." He said before hugging him and Kurt.

"Blaine…" Nick started, schooling his expression in to one of disbelief, "I'm six months _older_ than you!" He said chuckling.

()

When Jeff heard his boyfriend-how good it felt to say that!-chuckle, he knew it was his cue to intervene. When he reached the three Warblers, he could only see Blaine behind him and Kurt in front.

"As sexy as this would be boys… he's mine, and I want him back." He said, winking to Blaine and Kurt. He chuckled when they pulled away and immediately pushed Nick toward him.

He wrapped Nick in his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to Nick's lips.

"I love kissing you, Nicky." Jeff stated as they pulled apart.

"I love you." Nick said shortly, leading them to a seat.

"I love you, too." Jeff said easily, sitting down as the council walked in.

"And that's all that matters anymore." Nick said, putting his head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff smiled and Wes began.

"Warbler Nick? How would you feel about singing Billy Joel's 'Uptown Girl' at an upcoming event?"

Huge grins spread over Nick and Jeff's faces as they realized, it was all coming together.

_**E/N: Yay crappy ending! Just drop a review telling me how the story was?**_

_**Also, you can follow me on twitter: GeneralKlainer**_

_**Or on Tumblr: totalklainegeek**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, supermegafoxyawesomehot people!**_

_**Mucho love, Meaghan**_


End file.
